The Confrontation
by HimariHana
Summary: Fool me once, same on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I will not be made a fool, not anymore, and not by you. - one shot. starts inu/kag, but it doesn't end that way.


**(A/N: I was inspired after listening to a song. I usually do not like for Inuyasha and Kagome to not be together, but hey, when inspiration hits you take it right?)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Unfortunately.**

 **T** **he** **Confrontation**

This was it. The last straw. The straw that broke the camel's back. I would not go through this again, not with him, and not about _her_.

I thought we had moved past this, she was his past, and me? I was his future, we were _engaged_ to be _married_! Yet, here we are, again, because of _her_. I mentally sighed, at this point, I should know better than to expect anything less of this man, this man that I have loved since I was 14 years old. This man that I have given everything up for.

He sat down at the table for dinner, saying nothing, and keeping his eyes diverted away from me. Inwardly I was glad. He _should_ be ashamed for what he did to me, _again_.

"How was work?" I asked, pretending to be nonchalant, as if I didn't know everything, as if I didn't _see_ them.

"Fucking insane, but it was work." He shrugged off.

I put his food down in front of him. It was reminiscent of one of our first dates, because today was our _fucking anniversary_! It was a simple meal of fresh ramen topped with a pouched egg and pork. It was his favorite meal, and though simple, she had freshly made everything which took a lot more time.

He thanked me, as it was his favorite meal, and waited for me to sit with him. I smiled, my fakest warmest smile I could muster, and sat across from him.

I watched as he ate; my appetite gone. He is an idiot.

After a few minutes, he was full and I cleaned up as he went to watch television. I hummed quietly to myself, wondering how to best let him know. I had many methods, I did make a video, of course. Physical evidence is everything. There was also the text messages I had taken pictures of, and of course, my conversation with _her_ , that relative ice princess.

I washed dishes to calm myself. He was not the only one who had options, and he was going to be pissed about what happens next. I had let him play with my emotions and my heart for the last and final time.

I had packed my things earlier and he probably didn't even notice. I took a deep breath, cut off the water and wiped my hands.

Things were about to get very interesting.

I walked over to the dining room, and sat down in a chair, as I watched him comfortably watch television. I pulled out a secondary remote that I had kept away from his prying eyes and calmly switched it from television to HDMI 1 where he watched the video of himself having sex with her.

This video was about 3 days old. It was him and his _real_ lover, having sex.

He initially said nothing, but within moments he had turned towards me, his once adorable dog ears drooping,

"Kags, it's not what it looks like….I can explain…" He started, walking towards me, as the video still played, as I watched again, as if it was the first time. Tears welling up in my eyes, but refusing to come out.

I looked at him, saying nothing. I stood up and calmly grabbed my phone, quoting from their conversations,

"I love you, Kikyo."

I back away from him as he tried to come to me and hug me to beg my forgiveness.

"You're my world, my true love."

I had to stop and take a breath, lest a reveal how much that hurt to say aloud. He stopped moving, his eyes downcast. He knew, he knew that I would not allow him to say another sorry to me again.

Then I found it, the one when I knew we were done,

"Is the baby mine?"

Inuyasha said nothing. I didn't expect him to. He was frozen in his spot, his eyes downward.

I placed the engagement ring on the table and grabbed my things, texting someone in the process.

The doorbell rang moments later. He was early. Inuyasha answered it,

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" I could hear him ask. His sounded sullen and raspy as if he had cried.

I almost hesitated. I hated when he sounded like that. My heart stopped for a second as I contemplated what I'm about to do.

"No, I will not be unwanted. Not anymore." I whispered to myself. I packed the last set of my clothes as I heard Inuyasha exclaim,

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

I smirked. I too had moved on, into the arms of the one man Inuyasha hated. Sesshomaru.

I remember the first time I saw the text messages. It was about a month ago. He had told me to answer his phone for him because Miroku was calling. I did so, and after hanging up, I saw he had a missed message from someone. There was not a name, so I didn't initially know it was _her_. The initial pop up merely said ' _it's a boy!'_ My curiosity piqued and I opened it. That idiot didn't erase his text messages that day. I took pictures on my phone of the messages and I secretly put in an app that would let me know when he texted that number again. Crazy, I know, but I needed to know the truth, and Sango would've killed me if I didn't.

He hadn't, so I left it alone, until 3 weeks ago, when I came home early to start cooking something special for him because of his recent promotion. I walked into the apartment, and heard something. I walked closer to our bedroom door and saw them. I left immediately, making sure to remain quiet. A couple of nights later, I planted a camera. I needed better proof.

They had met at least twice a week, up until 3 nights ago. I was disgusted. In our bed. They …well, needless to say I could not talk to anyone about it.

Sesshomaru had found me three weeks ago when I initially saw it. We talked until late that day, and had continued to do so since. In him, I found everything that was missing in Inuyasha, most importantly, an attentive person who cared. Additionally, I found that although Sesshomaru liked to parade as a cold man, he was not, and there was a softness to him.

I walked past Inuyasha and he grabbed me by my arm,

"Kags, baby, listen. I haven't spoken to Kikyo since then. We are done. The baby isn't even mine, it's Naraku's. Please…Kagome….give me another chance, babe."

I did not dare look him in the eyes. I yanked my hand free of him.

"That's what you said 2 years ago, and I believed you. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. I refuse to fall for that line again."

He turned me to him, and forced my eyes to make contact with his. He looked so sincere. But I knew better. I knew who he really was. He would never leave Kikyo alone, and I would always be in the top 2 but never the top one, and I refused to be second place.

"I love you, please. Kagome, what do I have to do to prove it."

I looked away from his amber eyes.

"Nothing."

In my hand I felt something, and looked up. I came into contact with golden eyes of Sesshomaru, which shone with something I have always yearned to see in Inuyasha's, love.

I allowed him to guide me out of the home, as I heard the sobs of Inuyasha. The sound shaking me to my core, but I leaned on Sesshomaru and allowed him to lead me away from that life of pain and destitution.

I took a breath to calm my beating heart, got into the car, and left the first man I have ever loved. Yet, as we drove away, I could not help but to look behind me, and I saw his form, crumpled on the ground, still on his knees. Now he knows what I felt when I knew he was with her.

I turned around and took a tighter grip onto Sesshomaru's hand and smiled.

This time, I would choose myself, and I would be happy.

( **A/N: please let me know what you think! I accept everything, flames, love, your genuine thoughts! I'm trying to figure out proper spacing because I hate things to look too jumbled lol! )**


End file.
